Recently, a plurality of camera modules has been applied to an electronic apparatus. For example, the plurality of camera modules may be mounted on different surfaces of the electronic apparatus and may be used to capture images in different directions. Alternatively, the plurality of camera modules may be mounted on the same surface of the electronic apparatus and may be used when the electric apparatus provides an image (e.g., a three-dimensional (3D) image) obtained by composing images captured in the same direction.
The electronic apparatus using a dual camera may cause a user to feel awkwardness due to parallax, a difference in color and brightness between two camera modules.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.